Stars and Chromium
by thessan11
Summary: Some time after the events in Mission City, there are two new arrivals landing on earth! Who are they, and what are they to the other Cybertronians? Note: I have not yet watched ROTF so this story is written as if that moive did not exist. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Stars and Chromium**

_A/N: I do not own Transformers, everything in this story belongs to it's owner, including Stargazer, she belongs to me._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Chapter one

"Sam hurry up!" Mikaela called from the door. "Or we will leave without you!"

"Coming! Just saying good bye to Mojo!" Sam yelled as he rushed down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder. "Bye Mojo! Bye Dad! Bye Mum! Where leaving now!" he called over his shoulder one last time as Mikaela laughed and dragged him out to the waiting camaro on the street.

"_And we are flying home! I feel the freedom in my soul! Flying home, toniiiiiiiiight!" _ the car radio sang happily as the two teenagers got in and the yellow autobot started his engines and drove away towards the Autobots HQ where Sam and Mikeala would spend the weekend.

"So what is it?" Mikaela asked staring at the radio.

"What is what?" Bumblebee replied, confused.

"What is the surprise you had?! You said you had a surprise for us!"

"Oh that." Bumblebee laughed. "You'll see when we reach the base." Mikaela pretended to pout for a second before she smiled again and looked out the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're kidding!" Sam said when Optimus had explained the situation.

"There's coming new Autobots here?" Mikeala asked, barely hiding her excitement. "Do you know them?"

"As I said." Optimus said again. "We have not identified the signals yet, but we are certain that they are Autobots, that's why we ask you to accompany Ironhide and Bee and guide them back to the base. They are expected to arrive early tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get some rest."

.-.-.-.-.-

"Slag this darn fog! I can't see a thing!" Ironhide scowled as they left the base early in the morning.

.

"How are we going to figure out we're they have crashed?" Sam asked.

"_Don't worry, be happy."_ Bee's radio sang. Suddenly the voice was pierced with loud - female - voices.

"Don't you _dare_ get up! You've lost half of your leg slag it!"

"I get up?! I'm in much better shape than you thank you very much! Besides Im' the medic here."

"_Exactly. _And as all such, you seem to be incapable of taking care of your self!" Ironhide had stopped and he seemed to be listening intensely, Bumblebee to was completely quiet.

"Slag it Mia! You.." the second voice suddenly fell quiet. Ironhide chose that moment to transform.

"Chromia? Stargazer?" He called out hesitantly in the thick fog. It was completely silent for a couple of seconds.

"Ironhide?" It was the first voice that spoke, it was a little rougher, seemed older than the second, but was feminine no doubt.

"Hide?!" The younger voice suddenly sounded much less annoyed and much more happy.

"Is that really you?" the first voice asked again.

"It's me alright." The black bot huffed "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine, she's not!" both voices said at the same time. Then the fog lifted and the two groups came to face each other.

Mikaela stared at the two fembots. One of them was standing up, had a bluish paintwork and was about as tall as Bumblebee, she was clutching a nasty looking gun in one hand.

The other one was sitting on the ground, she was small and had light gray paintwork and was currently unarmed. What the two femmes had in-common was that both was covered in energon and dirt. Mikaela gasped when she saw the reason for all the energon The blue femme had no backplate left, the teenager could see straight into complex wiring and energon lines. The gray one on the other hand, looked like if her right leg had been stomped on or something. It was more of a twisted piece of metal than an actual foot with lower leg. Ironhide saw this too.

"Alright eh? I'd say you both need to visit Ratch."

"Ratchets here to?!" the gray femme asked, blue optics twinkling. "Bumblebee?!" she turned her head and discovered the yellow bot. "You're here too?!

"_Long time no see_" Bee's radio replied. Sam and Mikaela tog an unconscious step backwards when two pair of blue eyes suddenly discovered them.

"Is that_ humans_?!" The blue one exclaimed.

"They are so _small_" the gray one said leaning forward to get a better look. "How can they have defeated Megatron?"

"Ehy! Questions time later, hae you two chosen alt modes yet? We better get you back to the base." Ironhide scowled glaring at the two femmes.

"Of course we have old man." Chromia laughed, a pleasant sound. "And they look good to!" And as on a cue the two femmes transformed at the same time. The blue one - Chromia - turned into a blue GMC Dentali XT while the smaller gray one turned into a light gray Chevrole Impala 07 model. Mikaela had to agree, they were good looking cars, but one thing bordered her, both cars looked like if they had just been in a car accident. The back right bumper of the impala was barley hanging on, and the GMC´s roof was none existing in some places.

"You'll lead the way Bee?" Stargazer asked. "But take it slow, we don't want the old love birds back there to fall behind do we?" Bee laughed and transformed, allowing Mikaela and Sam to jump in before speeding of towards the base, the Impala close on his heels, and the two trucks a bit further behind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

First Chapter down! Two more to go! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"She is worse of then I am."

"Don't listen to her. She has lost much more energon doc." Mikaela stood and listened to the argument that currently took place inside the med bay.

"If you two don't shut up soon, I'll put you both into stasis!" Ratchet growled, Mikaela herd a soft giggling that soon quieted down. "And Chromia, Stargazer has a point, she can't walk properly, but you must have lost quite some deal of energon, especially if you haven't have time to treat your injuries properly, not to mention all the circuitry you have had exposed. But that..." he added in a stern voice. "Does not mean that you can go anywhere Stargazer, you stay on that berth, understood?!"

A soft chuckle form behind her caused Mikaela to jump a little. "I guess that means that ol'Hide hasn't lost his mind after all, there really are femmes here!" He laughed again.

"Jazz, who *are* they, I don't really get it." Mikaela asked.

"Haven't you been introduced yet? Well, I guess not, both Bee and Ironhide seemed a little bit taken back by their sudden arrival. Anyway, the one who is not bigger than me, smaller actually even though not by much is Stargazer, a sparkling that has been trained to a medic under Ratchet since she was old enough to hold a wrench, she is a little bit older than Bumblebee but can still act like both the youngest and the oldest femme in the universe depending on the situation. Ratchet raised her, so she has got his throwing arm and sometimes bad temper. The blue one with a really nasty temper is Chromia, she is Ironhides sparkmate and she is just as bad as he is when it comes to kicking skidplates. It is no wonder that those two were teamed up, they fit each other perfectly." Jazz grinned. "But don't worry, they are easier to get along with than the old bots, well Stargazer anyway." He peered into the med bay. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Wha.. now?" Mikeala looked up at him.

"Nahh, I think we should give Ratchet time to yell at them in peace and quiet. I don't want to interrupt them." His right optic flickered in a mimicking on blinking and Mikaela smiled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Just one question." Ratchets voice was unusually soft in the darkness of the medbay as he tinkered with Stargazers leg, the lights were of except over the gray femmes berth, since Chromia had decided to go in to recharge almost before Ratchet was done with her back.

"Hm?" Stargazer looked up at him, her optics dim from exhaustion.

"Why didn't you stop earlier to treat this? Both your wounds are several cycles old." Ratchet stopped his work and met her gaze.

"Didn't dare to. We got away in the last minute, the cons were hot on our trail for too long, we managed to shake them though, or they thought we off-lined, but we decided not to stop until we reached earth." She looked up in the celling. "To be honest, had we not got Primes message, we would be offline by now. I just hope we are not the only ones." She shuddered. Ratchet nodded.

"Recharge." he said returning to his work. "I can work without you watching you know." A smile touched the gray femmes face.

"I've missed you." she mumbled as her optics grew dark and her head slumped to the side as she went in some much needed recharge.

"I've missed you too." Ratchet muttered and kept on working.

.-.-.-.-.-

"So well, Stargazer, this is Sam and Mikaela, Mikaela and Sam this is Stargazer." Jazz said with an elegant smile as he introduced the new femme to the teenagers.

"So, you are the one that destroyed Megatron?" Stargazer said, looking fascinated at Sam. "Wow Jazz, we aren't the smallest ones around here are we?" she looked up at the dark mech who laughed.

"Nope, they are small but slag they're good." he said smiling. Stargazer chuckled.

"So where did Chromia go? She was gone before I got up." She asked.

"She went with Ironhide to meet Lennox and his family." Jazz said.

"Who is Lennox?" Stargazer crossed her now fully functioning legs.

"Major William Lennox, our closest contact with the human military. Ironhide is his guardian, so my guess is that Chromia is going to hang out there too."

"What is this guardian thing? Bumblebee mentioned something about that too on our way here yesterday."

"Well, basically it's a protection thing, to protect our human allies from Decepticon attacks. Or just a human and a bot that enjoy spending time together. Bumblebee is Sam's here guardian, and Ironhide is Will Lennox, and that includes their families." Jazz explained. "So far those two is the only ones that have guardians, but I guess that will change as more bots come down here." Stargazer nodded, suddenly meeting Mikaelas gaze, the two females smiled against each other.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the cheery sound of Bumblebees radio coming thorough the corridor.

"Every now and then I hear a song I used to know, playing late at night on radio..."

"HI Bee!" Sam yelled and waved from Ratchets working desk where he and Mikaela was seated.

"Hi Sam, Kela, Jazz, Star! Have I missed a meeting or something?" he said sitting down beside Jazz on the bench opposite of Stargazer.

"Nah, only a introduction." jazz said grinning.

"Well, sorry to interrupt it, but I'm afraid we'll have to leave if we are to make it back to town before Sams mum calls the cops."

"Again" Mikaela added smiling when her boyfriend made a face.

"Uhu, I don't want to go thorough that again, let's leave." the two teenagers and Bumblebee took farewell of the second in command and the medic and left the base.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Second chapter done! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey Mikaela!" The sound of the voice calling her name caused Mikaela to turn around. She didn't recognize it immediately, and when she finally located the source it was a complete stranger.

She was dressed like a solider, but with red crosses on her arms showing that she was a medic. The woman was about 22 years old, with shoulder long dark brown hair and sharp features. Mikaela hesitated before she noticed something. A soft breeze caused the leafes to fly around and thorough the medics legs ad feet. It was then she noticed the small silver car behind her.

"Hi!" Mikaela rushed over to where Stargazers hologram stood. "I didn't recognize you." she said.

"Well, I was a little unsure how to fix this as smooth as possible, but I think it worked well. Now shall we leave?" the hologram gestured towards the car who flashed the front lights.

"But Sam and I..."

"I've already talked to Bumblebee about it." Stargazer said. "So.. can I give you a ride home."

"Sure!" Mikeala smiled and jumped in as the cars passenger door opened when she approached. The hologram went around the car, but when it entered the car it flickered and disappeared. The car started its engines and drove of into the street.

"So..." Mikaela started. "how is it to be a girl among all these guys, I mean Bumblebee said that there weren't many femmes left.."

"I don't know." Stargazer replied thorough her radio. "I have always lived that way, how is it to live where there are so many femmes?" She was silent for a while. "But honestly, it was a big feeling the first time I met other Autobot femmes. They weren't the first femmes I met, the first were my teachers the short time I went to a neutral school, the place I met Bee by the way, and I told myself that I would rather like to offline as a youngling then ever becoming like those femmes. I hated them, really hated to be forced to be in the same area as them."

"Wow sound like you had some nasty teachers." Mikaela said and made a face. "I hate teachers."

Stargazer chuckled softly and continued. "Well meeting Autobot femmes where different. It was like meeting family you didn't know you had. I've really enjoyed the time i have been stationed with Mia, and the short time I was stationed with Elita-1."

"I guess it can't be that much competition about the guys if there are so few girls eh?" Mikaela said.

Stargazer laughed.

"I guess not, but I never "played around" like that, most of the mechs were like brothers to me. But of course." she said as she made a left tun. "that did not stop new mechs from trying."

"Oh, you've had admirers?" Mikaela said crossing her arms and leaning forwards.

"Could have lived without them." Stargazer said and Mikaela thought she heard a sigh. "One of the most persistent ones didn't give up until the twins hatched the wonderful idea of pretending to be my bond mates."

"What is that?"

"Bondmates? I guess you could compare it too." a moments silence as the femme searched the net for information. "A human marriage, but much deeper, you can't break it no matter what."

"And who are the twins?"

"Ah, I forgot you didn't know that, they are two mechs, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the are frontline warriors and infamous as the two worst patient are are called by some "Decepticons in Autobot colors" for they don't back down from a fight no matter what. The fact is that they are extremely overprotective of people they like, and they enjoy fighting, and Sunny has a really bad temper so the fight a lot." Mikeala smiled.

"And they pretended to be your boyfriends? Both of them?" She asked. "Two timing?"

"Well, of course, cybertronan twins are two beings created from the same spark, so they are technically two half's of the same being."

"Take two pay for one?" Mikeala smirked.

"Now I don't follow you." Stargazer said, confused.

"Human saying." Mikaela said and leaned up again. "Are there any, bonded pairs left?"

"You have met one." Stargazer said.

"What?! Who!?" Mikaela stared at the steering wheel.

"Ironhide and Chromia of course! Who else?" Stargazer laughed. "Well we are almost there..." She suddenly fell silent "Oh slag."

"What is it?" Mikaela asked looking up.

"How common is there that your police forces have the words "to punish and enslave" on the sides." came Stargazers calm voice.

"Barricade!" Mikaela hissed and looked backwards. Her eyes widened as she spotted the black white police car. "How did you...?"

"I've spent the entire morning getting briefed by Jazz, that included all suspected Decepticon on earth." Stargazer replied her voice tense. "I'm going to keep going, and try to shake him before we get out of town, if not... Let's hope my alt mode is faster than his." She turned away from Mikaelas house and in on a small road.

The next couple of minutes where tense as the Impala cruised between cars, into small roads and up on bigger ones so even Mikaela almost got lost, but the police car was always behind them. Stargazer tensed even more as they left the last houses behind them and sped out on a almost empty road. The police car sped up as well and was tight on their heals all the time as Stargazer rushed to avoid a fight among the humans.

"I can't shake him." she muttered as she passed 170 km/ph. "If he catches us, just run for cover. I'll try to hold him of until the others arrive. I have contacted Prime but they won't be here for another quarter." Mikaela nodded and glanced backwards towards the police car.

They were on a small road between a couple of hills when Barricade managed to catch up and rammed the gray femme of the road. The car spun and came to a halt near one of the smaller hills.

"Mikaela, cover now." Stargazer hissed and the teenager jumped out the open door that faced away from Barricade and hid behind the small hill and glanced up as both vehicles transformed.

The size difference was almost ridiculous, the small gray femme without any extra ornaments on her amour and the black and white mech who seemed to be more spikes than armor.

"You were foolish to come here femme." Barricade hissed before he charged. Mikaela thought for a moment that the femme was going to be hit but in the last moment the gray femme dived to the side, hitting Barricade over the back with two elegant blades that had been ejected from her wrists. Barricade roared and grabbed after her tearing in the side of the gray amour. Mikaela winced as the femme stumbled and tried to reach for Barricades legs, cutting at the open circuitry on the back of the knees.

Mikeala stepped backwards as Barricade took two steps forward before turning around firing towards the medic who rolled out of the way and got up on her feet, the blades on her wrists dripping with energon.

"Go to the pit!" Barricade growled and loaded his cannon. Mikaela closed her eyes as the ground around the combatants exploded. She fully expected to see Stargazers deactivated shell fall too the ground when she looked up again, but to her surprise the Autobot still stood, watching as the black and white police car retreated, his roof badly dented. She looked back and saw two familiar shapes enter the battlefield. Ironhides cannon was still activated as he and Chromia looked around.

"What is it with you and Decepticons?" Chromia sniggered and eyed the smaller femme.

"You know, they go for the young and pretty ones." The medic replied smiling back. "Are you all right Mikaela?" The teenager nodded and came forth from her hiding place.

"Does that mean we can go home now?" she found herself asking. Stargazer smiled.

"If you still want a ride." she said transforming. Chromia on the other hand frowned.

"You look like slag." the blue femme said. "Are you sure you can make the ride to the city and back?"

"It's just scratches! He barley nicked the circuitry, and I can obviously transform" the gray one argued. "My energy levels are good and I promise to contact you if anything goes wrong ok Mia?" The Impala looked like it was pleading up at the femme.

"Bah." was Ironhides input in the discussion. "Let the kid go, Prime wants us to make sure that 'Cade doesn't go ruin something now anyway." Chromia muttered something and Ironhide winced. A soft chuckle came from the gray Impala as she opened her door.

"Come on, before the two lovebirds start fighting on us." she whispered and Mikaela smiled and joined her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"To be a medic, you spend an awfully lot of time as a patient!" Ratchet growled as he made the final scans of the grey femme.

"Oh come on, two times in two days? That's got to by my record by a century! And besides this wasn't so bad." She chirped smiling.

Ratchet just growled at her.

"Well, you're done, but if I see you here anytime during this week except when you're on duty with me, I'm going to lock you up, got it?!"

"Crystal clear doc!" She leaned forward giving the medic a small kiss on the cheek. "Now I got to rush, Prime wanted a report, and I have a request to make of him."

"Request?" Ratchet asked giving her a quizzical look.

"Yhea, I want to become Mikaelas guardian, Bee said she hasn't got one yet, and the cons are obviously interested."

"But you are a medic." Ratchet said.

"Bee is younger than me, and a spy. And I can hold my own against a con until reinforcements arrive, if not at all I can out run them." She reminded. "After all, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She frowned. "Even if I have no sleeves... Why does humans say that?"

"If I knew that I would be wiser than Prime." Ratchet said, shaking his head.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

"So you are my guardian now?" Mikaela asked looking up at the gray femme who smiled at her.

"If you want to." she said kneeling down to the teenagers level.

"Of course! It'll be nice to have someone sane to talk to once in a while!" Mikaela laughed as a protesting "Ehy!" was heard from Sam who stood a few meters away with Bumblebee.

"Are we leaving, yes?" was heard from Bees radio and the two Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. The teenagers jumped inside and the four friends sped of along empty roads towards the Autobot headquarter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well it is finished! R&R Tell me what you think! I will hopefully continue this series!


End file.
